


Zombies and the end of the world

by denzelfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Help me choose what will be shipped, More characters added when appear, Multi, No pairing yet, Zombies, dave is really lonely, dave will write journals every other chapter, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie AU- Dave is on his own after losing sight of his group. Luckily he finds another to help him search for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies and the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I suddenly had the urge to write it.

Dear journal,  
Thats what I put there right? Yeah whatever. I just. Need to share my mind. Let it out. Just got to put it out there for now.

I've been alone for a week. No human interaction, no friendly conversation. Just blood, guts, moans, screams, and lots and lots of walking corpses. 

Oh yeah, it's the end of the world. It has gone to pure unadulterated shit after what happened. A disease was distributed as a test. It..... It turned people's minds inside out. They became angry, violent. They attacked people. Murdered them. They well, they are the corpses of who they murdered. Slowly the murders just turned into eating them alive. If you haven't guessed it yet. Then I feel bad for you. Zombies. Thats what these are. Pure zombie. Its been like this for two weeks.

In the past two weeks I and several others were on the run. Weapons at the ready, beating all odds. But, I got separated. A horde, one of about fifty dead, decomposing, moaning things. We all ran and. I turned the wrong way. I was fucking stupid to do it. I well, lost sight of them and have been alone since then. Well, i better escape now. I got to sleep before sun comes up. I'll write down when ever i can. Whenever I am in a safe zone.

-dave strider, day 14 of disease.

Dave sighs and closes the new journal he found. He didn't write about how the group included his brothers, sisters, his mom and his neighbor. It was a group of six plus one more being him. 

As Dave leans back to fall asleep he hears screaming in the distance. His hands shoot up covering his ears to drown out the sound. His eyes squeeze shut. Even after this long the screams of terror and pain from outside still get to him. It was painful. He didn't know if it was possibly his family, or someone else. Dave may not admit it, but he was scared and lonely. He needed interaction. He needed comfort. He needed his brothers.

Dave curls up on the mattress on the ground in the secure room. He keeps his eyes shut tight. A bag of swords and two guns lay next to him. The room smells of lavender, even during this end of the world situation. The room is dark and you can barley see. If anyone walked in no one could of seen Dave. Yet his almost white hair would of given it right away. 

The night goes on as Dave sleeps. Nothing disturbing the room till soft sun rays slowly creep through the boarded up window. They slowly reach Dave's eyes, he slowly blinks his eyes open. Rubs the sleeps from his eyes and sits up. He yawns and looks around. Nothing changed in the room. Good.

Dave packs up his things quickly eating one of the breakfast bars he had in his bag. He puts his guns in their holsters and pulls out his first sword. He looks around the room. This place was secure, probably will come back later tonight. But he had to keep searching for survivors. He couldn't lose hope and rot in this room.

Dave opens the door and walks out slowly. He looks left and right, creeping along the walls. He sees one of the walking dead. Creepers he called them. And it groaned as it limped along. Oh no. No no no. Dave knew this creeper. It was the kind old women who worked at the coffee shop he went to all the time before the world went to hell. She didn't deserve that. She was kind, adorable, and just plain old grandmotherly. Dave practically saw her as one. He raised his sword. A few tears rolling down his cheeks. Damn his emotions, he never showed them till now. He sliced off the women's head and inserted the blade right between her eyes. Killing her, no the creeper right then. He dislodges the sword. He looks down and keeps walking. Avoiding any creeper he sees.

Off in the distance Dave can hear the sound of gunshots. His head rushes around. He runs. He doesn't know why, he just needed to know why the gunshots were heard. He needed to see what happened. He needed to have interaction. He only hopes he can get there on time. 

Dave finally sees a small group. Well A group of three. Two dark haired males, and one with graying hair. They seemed to have killed a quiet large group of creepers, ten at the least. He walks up. Carefully and cautiously. The youngest one, well supposedly the youngest by his looks, walks up to Dave, hammer at the ready.

"Are you one of those bandits or a random stranger." The guy asks, he seems like he would be one of those douche kids who were also nice. But as the world went to hell, he probably had to harden up.

"Bandit? Nah, just a floater searchin' for my group." Dave answers to the group. Eyes from behind his smudged shades scanning the group. If it wasn't the end of the world, Dave would say these three were quiet an attractive set of males. Tall, buff, tan, and oh. Some beautiful clear clean eyes. 

The older man speaks up. "Well son, maybe me and my boys can help you. We are also looking for a larger group. One that has my daughter and niece." He smiles slightly. 

Dave nods. "That be great man. It's easier to kill these things in larger groups than just plain old me and my blades." 

All three smile and introduce themselves. John, the youngest, the same age as Dave and the son of the eldest man. Jake, an extremely hot green eyed man, maybe a few years older than Dave, nephew of the elder man. Then James, the oldest of the group and leader. Dave can deal with that. As long as he has interaction and a chance to finally see his family again. 

The now larger group leaves the open area and starts to head north, a safe house Jake supposedly found not to long ago. This was great. Dave was no longer dealing with this mess alone, they may be strangers, but he feels close to them already. Hopefully thats not his downfall.


End file.
